brought together by a death wish
by ailewej
Summary: what if renee died, charlie beat bella and Victoria found her and she was changed would she want to live an immortal life? story has ended i dont like my writting in it and dont want to fix it i am cosantrating on my story: E-mails to Alice.
1. THE BEGINIGN OF THE END

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight but one day SETH will be mine. Mwahahahahaha whach out Seth here I come!**

Charlie banged at my door yelling my name,but I just ignored him and stared out the window.

After Jake left me I couldn't take the pain any more. So I just let the pain consum me. there was no longer any reaon to to even try anymore, everything that gave me a reason to even pretend to be happy was gone.

The last straw was when Renee died. She and Phil were coming to tryand help me when their plane crashed, there were no surviors. What made it even worse was that Renee was a few mounths pregnant.

I heatd a loud bang so i turned around to see Charlie red faced and sweaty standing in my doorway. Then he did somthing surprising he walked forward and through me off my bed and onto the floor. I whimpered and stared up at him with questioning eyes, but my pain seemed to make him madder. Then he started kicking me, slapping me, and yelling horrible words. It lasted for hours until he finnaly stopped walked to the doorway and turned around "It's your fault sheis dead."

I just layed there bleeeding and broken in more ways then one. I didn't think Charlie could beat me.

* * *

**What do you think should I continue?**

**REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE.**


	2. my life

**I don't own twilight but i came pretty close.**

Soon after Charlie yelled, "I expect dinner in a hour!"

I whimpered, but I tried standing. My stomach already sick from the smell of blood did not help.  
Nothing was broken at least.  
I got up and painfully walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror shocked at what I saw.

My eyes were both nearly swollen shut.  
Two big slashes went down my cheeks the blood already crusted and dried on.  
My lips were swolen and bloody.  
I didn't have the courage to look at the rest of my body so I got a washrag and gently wiped my face off.

"Bella you better get dinner started now!"

I headed slowly down the stairs to get dinner ready.  
I decided to make something easy like spaghetti. I boiled the noodles and pored sauce into a bowl and microwaved it.

Charlie didn't say a word throughout dinner when he was finished eating he got up and went to watch T.V.  
After I put the dishes away I walked upstairs to take a shower. T  
he water stung when it hit my cuts but the warm water felt good on my back that was covered in bruises.

I stayed in the shower until I noticed the water ran cold.  
I stood up and got out.  
I got dressed in my favorite pair of sweats hoping the familiar fabric would comfort me and went to bed.

For the first time in weeks I didn't dream about_ him**[if you don't no who him is it is Edward]**,_ but what I did dream about was nearly as bad.  
I dreamed of Charlie beating me .  
My mom, Phil, and my unknown sibling laughed as Charlie hit me.

I gasped awake, and there was a slight stinging on my cheek.  
I looked up and Charlie was there looking down at me with anger and pure hatred glistening in his eyes.  
He beat me again, but this time I knew to try and stay quiet for every whimper that escaped my swollen lips angered him more.  
After about an hour he finally left.  
I stayed awake the rest of the night afraid that I might start screaming and Charlie would come in again.

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

It was like that every day now.  
I would come home and do what homework I had then Charlie would beat me for about two hours then demand dinner.  
He was more careful about hitting my face so people at school wouldn't catch on to what he was doing.  
Angela was my only friend now.  
Mike Jessica and every body else gave up on me, but Angela stayed and tried to make me feel better.  
I told her about Charlie, and she said she understood that her cousin had been beaten by his father, but she promised she wouldn' tell anybody since going to the police was a lost cause.  
Today was different though.  
When I got home all the lights were off except the kitchen.

"Charlie," i called out but there was no answer.  
I walked into the kitchen .  
Charlie was staring at me with a crazed look in his eye and walked torwards me.  
I was confused until I saw the knife in his hand.  
I cringed away from him but that only made him move quicker.  
He raised the knife and aimed it at my chest.  
I only prayed that it would be over quickly.  
I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain.  
I heard Charlie scream and the knife was plunged into my side.  
i screamed in pain and opened my eyes to see Victoria standing over my fathers dead body.

* * *

***cue screams***

**like it should i continue?**

**Reviews are like tiny cupcakes you can't get enough of them. Can't give me cupcakes then I will settle for a review.**


	3. Kill me

**sorry this is going to be reeeeeeeeeealyshort**

My strength was already slipping away.  
I couldn't scream anymore and I couldn't move.  
I looked at Victoria and said two words,  
"Kill me."

* * *

**I told you it was short What will Victoria do *cue music***

**What do you think of my storie reveiw please I don't care if you hate it I would like to here what you say.**

**I have no reveiws but in the past 20 minutes 23 people have read what's up with that?**


	4. A change of thought

**This is going to be short but not as short as the last one.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight but I do own an over active imaginatin**

"That is what I planned on doing but, I think I've changed my mind. Answer me this. Where are the Cullens?"  
Their name shot a pain through my chest even worse than the actual stab in my side.

"I don't know," I gasped."They left."

"So they just left you here unprotected," she questioned.

" I was only a distraction a mere human," I gasped.

"Well, I know what I'm going to do then," she said.  
Then she crouched down over me grabed my hand and bit me.

* * *

**They are getting longer I promise just adding dramatic effect but please keep reading I don't plan on ending the story anytime soon.**

**reviews are like brownies and little cupcakes can't have enough of them.**


	5. Off to Italy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, you know these are really depressing.**

* * *

_If you had all life had to offer  
__ you had everything then lost it  
would you want to live anylonger-  
By ailewej(That's me) _

It was strange the burning, it didn't feel like what the others described.  
I actually Found it comforting.  
Mabey because it felt like what I wanted ,to die, or mabey there was just somthing wrong with me,but I didn't care.  
For three days four hours twenty-three minutes and 7.987656742 seconds i imagined Edwards face with perfect clarity.  
Then my heart stopped beating.

My eyes shot open.  
I was in the forest somewhere, but that didn't matter, whta mattered was that Victoria was their.  
I was very angry and I felt very lonely.  
Victoria had changed me now I was going to have to live iternity alone in agony wothout my long gone family.

"Why did you do this," I yelled at her.

Because it is what would cause you the most pain, forever alone."  
That's when I was sucked into a memory

_*Flashback*_

_"Well I wasn't going to live without you,"He rolled his eyesas if the act was childishly obvious."but i wasn't sure how to do it-I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help . . . So I was thinking mabey I would go to Italy and do somthing to provoke the Volturi."_

*End of flshback*

I ran for my house amazed by the speed.  
When I arrived at Charlie's house there was a horrible smell of rust and salt, blood.  
Then I relized Charlie must still be inside.  
wasn't blood supposed to smell delsious to a vampire.  
I pushed that thought to the back of my mind but I was still able to think about it, and went upstairs to pack for long trip to Italy.

* * *

**Pleeeeeeeeeeease review. do you have any ideas of what should happen on Bella's journey the person with the best idea will get put in my storie.**


	6. Bella's home

**Hello I am going to try Edwards point of view.**

**disclaimer: ME: Santa can I have Twilight for Christmas?**

**SANTA: No**

**ME: your mean **

Edwards POV

P.S. I would like to thank my first fan sugarrush it is the people who read my stories that keep them coming. Okay 86 of you have read my story but I have no reviews care to explain?

* * *

It has almost been a year now since I left Bella and every minute has been pure torture.  
I was way past the point of trying to live through the day I was fighting to live through three seconds.  
I left my family about three months ago.  
I couldn't take being around all the couples seeing the love in the air hearing every body's thoughts it was just to overwhelming.  
Being with Bella had made me realize that I was lonely before, but now that my reason for living was thousands of miles away added to the feeling of lonelyness.

I heard the shril sound of my cellphone ring.  
I looked at the caller Id ,and it was Alice.  
If it was anybody else I probably wouldn't answer, but Alice knew not to bother me unless it was an emergency.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Bella....Charlie......home....I...trouble.....not.......okay."

Alice what are you saying you're not making any sense."

"Bella and Charlie, something happened at their home I am not sure if they're okay."  
That was all I needed to hear I dropped the phone and ran off towards Forks.  
Some part of me was just waiting for some reason to go back to my Bella and beg for forgiveness.

It only took me about two days to get to Forks.  
When I got to Bella's home Alice was sitting on Bella's rusty old truck with her head in her hands dry sobbing.

"Alice what happened," She was blocking me in her mind so I was forced to ask.  
She looked up at me and I gasped at the pain glistening in her eyes, she pointed to the house.  
I ran in and could instantly smell a familiar sent of another vampire.....Victoria.  
The sent was strongestint he kitchen.  
I ran in to the Kitchen and gasped at what I saw and fell to my knees.

Charlie's body layed dead on the floor in a puddle of blood, but it was not just Charlie's blood it was also the blood of my sweet angel, and I knew what this ment.

* * *

**So what di you think? Love it? Hate it? Like it? I don't care just tell me.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
